Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios
by skullgirl1999
Summary: all your favourite creepypasta characters wrapped up into one story! Come check out all the adventures you experience with the creepypasta gang! (I take request if you want me to do a character and put them in)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I decided to do my own creepypasta boyfriend scenarios! I also have a creepypasta fanfic called a Demon love triangle so I suggest you read that! This is my first time doing a boyfriend scenarios so please dont hate on me, if its horrible! So I hope you enjoy this alot!**

 **Creepypasta characters being used in this story:**

 **Slenderman**

 **Jeff the Killer**

 **Ben Drowned**

 **Eyeless Jack**

 **Masky**

 **Hoodie**

 **Lost Silver**

 **Sonic exe.**

 **Ticci Toby**

 **Dark Link**

 **Homicidal Liu**

 **And Puppeteer later in the story :3**

 **So I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Skullgirl99 XD**


	2. When you meet

**Sorry for just explaining what's happening at the beginning of the story, but now it's time for the story so let's move on!**

 **-Skullgirl1999 XD**

 ** _Slenderman_**

You were walking down the street heading home, listening to your (F/S) on your iPhone. Since you were blasting your music really loud you didn't hear the man coming up behind you. You keep walking then a hand covers your mouth. With his other arm he grabs your waist so you can't run away "Shhhh..." The man says "If you're a good little girl this won't take long or hurt so much." Your eyes widen realizing what this man is going to do to you and your self defense mode comes in. You bite down hard on the man's hand, so hard you can taste his blood dripping into your mouth, this makes him yell and loosen his grip on you. You take that chance and twist out of his grip and kick him in the balls. He falls to the ground groaning and then you run for your life.

You run really, really fast down the street, but you now hear the footsteps of the huge man chasing after you. You look around and spot a forest known as "The slender forest". You have heard stories about it, but you don't have time to think. You run into the forest for dear life. You mix in with the trees trying to get the guy off of your trail. When you think you're far enough you stop. You turn around and don't see anywhere behind you and don't hear any footsteps. So you must have lost him. But when you turn around you see the man standing there. He smirks and you scream. He pins you to a tree and you start freaking out. He gets close to your face and he whispers "Now you did this to yourself, I guess you won't be going home anytime soon."

He forces his lips on to yours as you cry and scream, trying to force him off you but he's too strong. You then bite his lip. He shrieks and pulls away. He wipes his mouth, and screams "You bitch!" He slaps you causing you to fall to the ground. He kicks you so you stay down and you groan lying there. You can feel yourself struggle for breath from the kick as the tears continue to fall, stinging your eyes. You can hear his belt clinking meaning he's taking it off. You close your eyes, tears falling down your face. "Help...me..." you whisper out quietly.

Then you hear the man scream. It was a horrible piercing scream. After a few seconds the screaming stops and it becomes silent. You open your eyes and see the man, lying on the ground, dead. You move away from the man, only to feel something hit your back. Suddenly a static sound surrounds you and your vision gets blurry, but it slowly goes away. You then look up. Your (E/C) orbs meet nothing. He has no eyes, nose or mouth. It's just a while slab. He towers over you quite high. You feel like you want to scream but you feel something comforting at the same time. Finally the faceless man somehow speaks "Are you alright my child?" You nod in shock. You heard of the legend of the Slenderman in the woods but you didn't think that was actually true. "I'm (Y-Y/N)." You stammer out.

You don't know why you told the faceless man your name but for some reason it seemed right. He smiles, well, you think he's smiling, "I am glad you are alright my child, I was shocked to see such a pig try to hurt such a beautiful person."

You blush at his comment. You try to stand up but only find yourself come down again. You feel really faint. "You mustn't push yourself (Y/N) Let me take you home."

You nod tired and he picks you up with his long arms. You snuggle into his chest and slowly everything becomes black

 **(Sorry this was so long and a little wrong wanted to make it good)**

 ** _Jeff The Killer_**

You were at home watching YouTube videos. You notice that it's almost midnight and decide to head to bed. You put on some pyjamas and tie your (H/L), (H/C) hair into a messy bun. You brush your teeth then head to your bed. You lie there staring at the ceiling for a little bit, not able to fall asleep. You start to feel uneasy and you go into your nightstand, grabbing your pocket knife you have in case of emergencies. You slide the hand with the knife under your pillow and try to fall asleep again. You then hear a thud. You look around the room and see on one is here. Thinking it was just your imagination you lie back down. Then you hear your window creak open 'Oh my god is someone trying to break into my room?' You think to yourself. You pretend to be asleep as your hear the feet of the person hit the floor. They shut the window and you hear them walk over to your bed. You then here something clink in his hand. "A weapon?" You think. You can sense him raise the probably sharp object. You grip your knife tighter ready to swing.

He/she then brings the object down, just as you swing out your knife. Your knife and the persons weapon collide stopping the knife from stabbing you. You look at the person who just tried to kill you. He is around your age. He has shaggy black, matted hair that goes to his shoulder. His face was as white as snow and looked really leathery. He has black rings around his eyes and it doesn't look like he has any eyelids, like he burnt them off. Probably what caused the black rings. He also had a smile carved into his face. You feel like you've seen this boy before. What was his name it started with a J. Jack? No. Jake? No. Jeff? Yes! His name is Jeff! Jeff the Killer! He smirks and brings his knife back and swings it towards your side. You quickly jump out of the bed before his knife hits you. You feel like you should be scared but your defense mode has taken full control of your body. Jeff charges at you and slashes his knife at you, but you quickly dodge and grab his arm flipping him and pinning him to the ground bringing the knife to his throat. He smirks at me "Not bad" He says

The next thing you know you have switched positions with him. You are now pinned to the ground with the knife against your throat with Jeff over top of you! He smirks wider "But not good enough."

He gets off of you and offers you a hand, and for some reason, you take it. His skin is rough and leathery but it still warm and comforting. "So what's your name?" He asks smugly

"(Y-Y/N)" You stammer out nervously

He smiles a real smile "That's a cute name."

You blush at his comment then he says "Well I got to go. We should hang out again."

You smile and nod. He then does the action as if he's winking at you, and jumps out your window. The rest of the night you slept like a log.

 ** _BEN Drowned_**

You are a total gamer nerd! You have every game system you can imagine. Wii u, Xbox one, Nintendo DS, Game boy, game cube, PSP, Play station, Nintendo 64 etc. You especially love the legend of Zelda. You had just gotten your allowance money and decided to go spend it on a video game. You went to an old game shop nearby and decided to look for games for your n64. You look at all the games but you have most of them. Then one of the game cartridges caught your eye. It was gray and a little faded but it still looked like it worked. It had the word MAJORA written on top of it in black marker. When you read the top of the game cartridge your eyes widen when you realize what game it is. Its legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask! You start jumping and squealing in the middle of the store. You bring the game cartridge to the cashier. The cashier gave you a really scared looked and said you could have the game for free. Your eyes widen and you ask the man if it is sure. He says "Yes not like anyone going to buy it anyway it's been on the shelf for a while so just take it. I have no use for it."

You smile and thank the man then leave the store. You quickly run home and set up the Majora's mask game on your n64. But when you get to the files you see one of them is occupied. Probably from the owner before you. His name was BEN and he was actually almost done the game. You wonder why he gave it away before finishing the game. You thought about deleting it but then you think "Maybe I should just leave it the way it is."

You click on the empty profile and name your character "Link". The game ran smoothly at the beginning but then it started glitching. First you were stuck in west clock town (Sorry if it's wrong). Then the statue of Link kept following your character around. Then the happy salesman comes out and says "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" Then all of a sudden you're facing Skull kid which is way farther then you were supposed to be. You start playing the song of unhealing but right before the last note skull kid picks you up and Link burns to death. That happened a couple more times. Then when you take Link to the water he drowns. You decide to restart the game, but after you hit the button, when the screen pops up its all static. Did something unplug or something? You think you were about to shut the console off when the screen on the TV went black then white writing appears saying "You shouldn't of done that."

You think someone must of been hacked and then a link on the TV popped up saying " .com" Then the TV goes black. You don't know why the game tells you this but you decide to go to the link on your laptop. You go on the website and type in the box "Hey."

The bot says "Hey."

"What's up?" you type

"Not much (Y/N) How about you?" The bot says

You stare at the screen. How does the bot know my name? You type in "How do you know my name?"

"Because you played my game." said the bot.

"Huh? Your game?" you type

"Yeah Majora's mask." says the bot

Huh? Is this not a bot or something? And what did the bot mean by his game? You think. You think for a moment and then you remember! You type "BEN?"

"Yes?" he asks

You freak and toss your computer. He can't be real? This is just some kind of prank, right? All of a sudden the TV turns on again. The game comes on and then all of a sudden, a hand pops out of the TV. You scream backing away from the TV as far as possible. Then another hand pops out, then a whole body. It's a boy around your age. He has short blond hair that he has to flip to get out of his eyes. He was wearing some cosplay costume that resembled link. His eyes were black with red little orbs in the middle.

Blood was dripping from his eyes. You look at him and think he's actually not that bad looking. His black eyes meet your (E/C) orbs. He then smirks, "Hi (Y/N) I'm Ben. Ben Drowned."

You smile and wave hello. Then he says "Well, I got to go! Message me on clever bot and play my game whenever you want to hang out."

You smile and nod he then says, "Promise?"

"Promise!" You say with a wide smile on his face. Then he jumps back into the game. That night you only dreamt about BEN.

 ** _Eyeless Jack_**

You had just left the movies with your friends. You had just saw a horror film, so you were pretty scared walking in the dark. Luckily one of your friends lives in the same direction so you aren't alone, it's not as scary but you are still pretty jumpy. When you get home you say bye to your friend and go inside locking the door behind you. You go upstairs and put on some pajamas. You then put you (H/L), (H/C) hair into a high messy bun. You then brush your teeth then head to your room.

As your walking to your room you hear a creak. You turn around but now one is there. You think to yourself, 'It's just my imagination, I'm just being paranoid because of that stupid movie.' You finally get to your room, and just to be safe you lock your bedroom door. You then head to your bed, sighing in relief that you can finally relax and get a good night's sleep. You turn your blankets into a cocoon around you, loving the warmth of the blankets. You were just about to fall asleep, when all of a sudden you hear another creak. You sit up looking around, but there's nothing. You sigh in relief thinking it once again it was your imagination, but then all of a sudden everything went black.

You wake up with a startle. You have no idea where you are, or what happen. Then you remember that you were in your room and you suddenly blacked out. You then feel a pain in your lower back. You pull up your shirt and she a stitched wound there. You think, 'What? What happened?' You look around. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, well until you see something in the shadows in the darkest part of your room. You sit up closer slightly to get a better look, but are brought back down from the pain of the wound. Then the object moves closer to your bed and steps out of the shadows. Standing there is a boy around your age. He has a black hoodie on, and his face is covered by a dark blue mask. It has no nose or mouth but the eyes were just black, empty sockets, with some type of gooie, black substance leaking out of them. In the boys hand is something round and red. You look at it closer realizing it is a kidney. Then your face turns to shock. You realize that, that is your kidney, and that boy cut it out of you. You stare at him in fear not being able to scream. He then says "Shh, please don't be-"

But before he could finish you faint in fear.

You wake up again to see to see the boy with the blue mask starring at you. You start feeling the fear come back to you when he says "No wait, please don't be scared! I didn't mean to hurt you, well I guess I did, considering that I wanted to eat your kidney, but then I saw how pretty you were, so after you fainted I stitched your kidney back in. I'm really sorry."

You stare at the blue masked boy. You can feel your cheek heating up to the fact the he said you were pretty. You feel a smile creep on your face "It's alright. You just wanted food, and I can respect that."

He smiles under his mask, which you can't see. "What's your name?"

"(Y/N)" You say straight out.

He smiles wider "So (Y/N), can I see you again?"

You smirk playfully at him, "You better."

 ** _Masky_**

You just got home from a long day of school. You were really, really hungry and went to look in the fridge for something to eat. Sadly your fridge was as empty as a desert! You groan in annoyance. You go back and sit on the couch too lazy to go get something from the store. You stay like that for about 20 minutes, and then your stomach starts complaining even more. Finally you get up off of your lazy ass and head to the supermarket.

When you get there you see your favourite food cheesecake, was on sale. You smile excitedly and buy a strawberry cheesecake. Then you head home. After you get to your house you didn't realize the door was unlock and just walked in. You go to the fridge and place your cheesecake inside, so it doesn't go bad. You go upstairs to change into some pajamas and you come down wearing your (F/C) tank top and black bootie shorts. You head downstairs and back to the fridge because your stomach is complaining so much that you can't stand it anymore. You finally make it to the kitchen and go into the fridge grabbing your cheesecake and placing it on the counter. You realize you want some whip cream with it so you go back into the fridge to find it. Finally you find the whip cream and you close the fridge door. But when you turn around, your cheesecake is gone.

You look around confused. 'Did I just imagine grabbing it?' You think to yourself. You go back into the fridge but you still can't find your cheesecake. You look around the counter then you scream "Where the hell is my cheesecake?"

Suddenly you hear a munching sound coming from the living room. You freeze thinking, is someone in the living room? You slowly tip toe towards the living room and peak your head through the doorway. Your eyes widen when you see what's happening. Sitting there is a boy with an orange sweater; his face is covered by a mask which is tilted up a little so he can eat the cheesecake. His mask is white, and his has black lips, no nose and black empty pits for eyes. They boy should seem scary to you but he's not. You feel the anger boiling inside you when you say "HEY! Why the hell are you eating my cheesecake?!"

The boy turns to you and says "I'm sorry, I just really like cheesecake and yours just looked so good."

You look at the boy even more confused "How did you even get into my house?"

"Oh that. I sort of followed you when I saw you buy your cheesecake; it just looked so good I couldn't resist." He says "Sorry."

You can't help but smile at the boy. "It's okay I probably would of been the same."

You sit beside the shy boy and say "I'm (Y/N)."

He looks at you pulling his mask back down. "I'm Masky. Well I got to go! I'll make it up to you for the cheesecake bye!"

Masky leaves and all you can think about is cheesecake.

 ** _Hoodie_**

You were walking home when suddenly some men jump you asking for your purse. You refuse to give it to them and they drag you to an alley way. They start beating you and you start screaming in pain. Then suddenly they stop. You look around to see all the men lying on the ground dead. You quickly run away from the scene and go home.

You go to the washroom and lift up your shirt to see big nasty bruises forming and every time you move you wince. You slowly take off your clothes then take a shower, considering you were in a dirty alley and were now covered in filth. You get out of the shower and put on some flannel pajama pants and a tank top. You slowly go on your bed for some rest.

You wake up realizing, you passed out. You stand up only to be brought back down by a blazing headache. You slowly get up so your head doesn't bring you back down again and make your way to the bathroom. When you get there you notice something unusual. Sitting on the sink, was a bottle, and not just any bottle, a bottle of painkillers you have never seen before. Under it is a note. You pick up the piece of paper and it reads:

 _Dear (Y/N),_

 _I'm glad you are feeling better, after those guys started beating you. I'm sorry I could not get there sooner, but I will make up for it. You must have woken up with a really bad headache didn't you? These pills should help with the headache and the bruises. Don't worry there safe, there not going to do anything to you. Anyways here you go._

 _From, Hoodie_

Huh? You think. Hoodie? From marble hornet? From the creepypastas? You notice that there's something else on the note it says:

 _P.S. Turn around_

You slowly turn around and standing there is a boy, He is wearing a bright orange hoodie that cast a shadow over his face, which is wearing a black mask, which has a red stitched frown on it. You feel like you should scream but nothing comes out. Then he speaks "S-sorry for sc-scaring y-you. I-I just wa-wanted to m-make s-s-sure y-you were f-fe-feeling better."

Slowly a smile creeps on your face. You say "It's alright thanks for worrying about me."

He smiles under his mask and says "No problem, well I got to go. Feel better (Y/N)!"

Suddenly he is gone. Later that night you take one of the pills he gave you and suddenly your headache is gone. You go to sleep peacefully and when you wake up in the morning you see that your bruises are now almost fully gone.

 ** _Lost Silver_**

You are a total Pokémon freak. Everywhere you look in your room, all you saw was Pokémon!

One day you were at home watching Pokémon, sitting in your Pikachu pyjamas. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. You get up and say, "What do you want human?"

Standing outside is your best friend, (F/N). He/she smiles at you and says "Hey (Y/N), I got a present for you." (F/N) said

You smile and say "What?"

Your friend pulls out his/her hands from behind. In their hands, is a Pokémon game called Lost Silver. You squeal with joy "Oh my god! You got me a Pokémon game?!"

Your friend nods and you squeal again. You hug him/her. You say "Thanks a lot I'm going to play it right now! Bye (F/N)!"

You shut the door on your friend and then head upstairs to get your DS, forcefully putting it inside. You start playing the game but then see some glitches start to happen. You notice that you only have level 10 unknown. Then the screen makes the unknown spell something. You know your unknown alphabet pretty well so you can read it easily. It spells "LEAVE" underneath the unknown a selection box comes up.

 **Yes**

 **No**

Obviously you select No, without thinking. Suddenly your DS goes black and the screen goes weird, then all of a sudden a hand pops out of your DS. You scream and drop your DS. Suddenly another hand comes out, then a head, then a body. Finally a figure appears before. He has a cap that's on backwards a piece of black hair sticking out of the hole. His eyes were black sockets with little red orbs in the middle, his eyes dripping blood. You look at him, and inside your becoming a nervous wreck. He then smiles a small smile at you "H-hi. I'm Si-Silver. I'm so-sorry f-for sc-scaring y-you. I d-didn't realize h-how pr-pretty y-you w-were."

You blush at his comment and say "Hi, I'm (Y/N)."

He smiles a little wider and then says "Well I got to go. Bye (Y/N)."

He steps on your DS which sucks him back into the game. You then pick up your DS and a text box pops up. It says: "Can I see you again?"

 **Yes**

 **No**

You smile and select yes, and another Text box appears: Promise?"

 **Promise!**

 **Of course not!**

You smile and select, "Promise!" even saying it out loud. You then put your DS on the charger and go to bed.

 ** _Sonic exe._**

You are a huge sonic fan! You don't care if it's childish or not, all you know is, is that you love Sonic with all your heart. One day you were sitting on the couch, when then someone knocks on the door. You head over and look around, but no one is there. You look down to see a small box sitting on your door mat. You pick it up and it says: To (Y/N) (L/N), 278 splender street. You look around once more for someone but find no one! You go inside and open the small box, and find an old game inside. You bring it closer to your face so you can get a better look at it and then you realize...It's a Sonic game! You start fangirling over the game and quickly run to your computer, and install the game, barely able to sit in your desk chair.

Finally the game finishes installing and you open it up. You sort of jump back a little when you see the title screen. Standing there is Sonic but his eyes are crying out blood, you decide to shake it off and start playing the game. Suddenly weird things start happening. Sonic starts killing all the characters you select, like Tails and Knuckles suddenly the screen goes black and something spells out in red: You lose the game. Suddenly a hand with a white glove pops out of the screen causing you to push your wheelie desk chair back. Another white gloved hand pops out. Then blue hair comes out, then a whole body! You stare at this boy that stands in front of you. He's around your age. He has blue spikey hair, sharp, shark like teeth and bleeding eyes. He really resembles Sonic.

He gives you a sharp tooth grin and says "Hi, I'm Sonic exe, your (Y/N), right?"

You slowly nod your head yes but keep your head down. You hear footsteps, and then a hand comes to your chin. You realizes it's Sonic and he lifts up your head, your (E/C) Orbs, meet his black ones and he smirks "You know what, you're pretty cute."

You blush, not knowing what to say, then he pulls away going back to the computer screen. He smiles one last time and says "Well I got to go, but I promise I'll be back."

He winks at you and goes back into the game. You smile to yourself and close your computer. That night you couldn't sleep because you couldn't stop thinking about what Sonic just did.

 ** _Ticci Toby_**

You were on your way home from a fun day with your friends, not realizing that you were being followed. It was very late out and you knew that you weren't in a very good neighbourhood, and since you don't have a car and all of your friends ditched you, you were stuck walking home alone in this creepy place. You then decide to go down this lit alley because then you can actually see for once.

As you were walking down the alley, you still haven't realized the creep following you. Finally he gets right behind you and grabs your head covering your mouth with one hand and grabs your waist with the other. He slams you into a wall pinning you to the wall. He licks his lips with makes you grimace in disgust. He smiles a creepy smile and says "Why aren't you a pretty one, if you be a good little girl this one take long."

The disgusting man then kisses you roughly on the mouth. Your eyes widen in shock not realizing what's happening then when you do you bite the gross man lip, hard. When he pulls away you grip tighter until you taste blood in your mouth then you let go. The man staggers back and wipes his mouth, seeing the blood leaking out of it. He growls in anger and screams "You bitch! You just made this harder on yourself!"

The man reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a shiny object. He flips it open, revealing a sharp blade. You shriek in fear when you see the man has a knife. He charges at you and you curl into a ball with your arms over your head for defense, waiting for the blow to come. But no pain flows into your body, no blow ever comes. Suddenly after what seemed like forever, you slowly look up. You see the man lying on the ground, with a hatchet in his back, dead. You scramble to the wall, in fear and see someone walk up to the man's body. He looks around 18. He has a hood on and his eyes are covered by goggles, but you can see the strands of brown hair sticking out. On his face is a mouth guard. You stare at the boy as he pulls the hatchet out of the man's body. He then walks over to you. He then twitches, then offers his hand to help you up. "Are you okay? Did that man hurt you?"

You slowly accept the boys hand and say "No I'm fine, thanks for saving me. I'm (Y/N)."

You don't know why you told this boy your name, but it felt right. He pulls off his mouth guard and smiles "I'm Ticci Toby." He twitches again. "But you can just call me Toby. Here let me walk you home."

You gladly accept his offer and he walks you home. When you get home you say goodbye and he says "Bye (Y/N) I'll see you again, I promise!" Then he disappears.

That night all you could think about was how grateful you were he was there to save you.

 ** _Dark Link_**

You were a huge Legend of Zelda fan. You had every Zelda game that existed, but you liked the classic games better than the newer ones. One day you were sitting on the couch wearing your Link hat, playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time. You were at the point when Link has to defeat his dark self. Dark Link. You have battled Dark Link many times but failed every time. You were determined to beat it today and wouldn't give up till you do.

 _*2 Hour time skip*_

"UGH!" You scream frustrated throwing your controller at the floor. You still hadn't beaten Dark Link and you finally decided to give up. You were about to turn off the console when the screen went to static. Suddenly dark hands pop out of the TV and you shriek hiding behind the couch. You watch as the figure steps out of the TV. You suddenly realize its Dark Link, the boy you still haven't beaten in the game. He looks in your direction and you pop your head out from behind the couch. He smirks at you. "Wow you gave up so easy today." He says teasingly.

You are now more angry then scared. You get right up in Dark's face and say "Hey it's not my fault your so damn hard to beat."

He just smirks and winks at you. "Whatever you say doll face. I got to go. I'll see you later (Y/N), maybe you'll finally beat me."

He jumps back into the game and you can feel the steam of anger leaving your body. "You bet I will beat your sorry ass!" You scream at the TV. Yeah he pissed you off, but you couldn't help but feel drawn to him. That night you came up with plots to finally beat him.

 ** _Homicidal Liu_**

You are in love with creepypasta! Yeah you like the classics like Slendy and Jeff and all of them. But one you're really in love with is None other than...Jeff's brother Liu. You just love his story so much you couldn't help but love him more than all the creepypasta's. One day you were on your way home when you notice something out of the ordinary. You see a boy, around your age with light brown hair, sitting on a swing in the neighbourhood park. He seems upset about something, so you decide to go cheer him up. You walk up to him and as you get closer you notice he has stiches going across certain parts of his face. He then reminded you of Liu. Hmm weird, you thought. You walk up to him and sit in the swing beside him and say "Hi, you okay?"

The boy looks up at you, his green eyes meeting your (E/C). "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

You look at him with concern. "Okay, you just looked so lonely I wanted to make sure you were okay."

He looks at you confused "You worry for someone you just met?"

"Well yeah, I'm a very caring person." You smile at him in kindness.

He stares at you, but then slowly returns the smile back. You smile wider and say "I'm (Y/N) what's you name?"

"My name is Liu." He says

Your eyes widen. He didn't look like Liu, he was Liu! You smile and say "Oh my god, are you homicidal Liu?"

He looks up shocked, and then nods slowly. "How did you know?"

You smile from ear to ear. "Because you're my favourite creepypasta."

He stares at you and smiles kindly, "I'm glad, thanks."

You then get up and say "You probably don't have a place to stay. Want to come to my house for a little bit?"

He looks at you in concerned "Are you sure?"

You nod "It's not a problem at all, come on lets go."

You offer him you hand and he smiles and takes it. You pull him up and you start walking home. You were about halfway to your house when suddenly a guy comes out holding a knife in one hand, and pointing a gun at you with the other. You jump back scared. The man says "Give me the girl and no one gets hurt!"

You stand there frightened, unable to move. Liu stands there starring at the guy. "Come on give her here!" The man complains

Suddenly Liu starts clenching his fist, and the veins in his neck start popping out. "This is your last chance give me the girl or I shoot!"

Suddenly, a voice leaves Liu's lips, but it doesn't sound like his voice at all. **"God can you complain any louder?"**

You turn your head to Liu and he smirks lightly and winks at you before turning to the man and scratches his own head lightly and chuckles. **"I mean seriously, you really think I'm going to do what you say?"**

The man fumes with anger "You will if you don't want the girl to die."

Liu suddenly disappears then reappears behind the man. He then punches the man in the face, then grabs the knife out of his hand, then stabs him in the stop forcing it up so it goes all the way to his neck. The man falls to the ground and dies. **"God he wouldn't stop demanding stuff, it was really pissing me off."**

He spits on the body, and walks over to you. "Uh, Liu? You okay?"

He turns to you **"Who are you calling Liu girl? I'm Sully."**

Suddenly you remember, Liu has a split personality. You smile and say "Well nice to meet you Sully, I'm (Y/N). I was just walking with Liu to my place."

 **"Yeah, yeah, like I really care. I just want some peace and quiet okay?"** He whines

Wow he doesn't have to be such a jerk about it, you thought. Suddenly he gasped and looks around "Huh? What?"

You stare at him "Liu? Is that you?"

He stares at you. "Yeah what happened?"

He looks behind you and sees the body lying on the ground. He takes a step back and runs his hand through his hair. "Oh no! Sully came out didn't he? He wasn't rude to you was he (Y/N). I'm sorry I should of mentioned about him earlier I understand if you-"

You shake your head and say "No, no Liu its fine. Sully saved me. Its fine I don't mind you still coming over to my house or Sully, I would like to get to know both of you better anyways."

He stares at you in shock and then slowly smirks **"Okay lead the way hot stuff."** "Okay let's go (Y/N)."

You blush at Sully's comment, and then walk home with them.

 **OMG! I finally finished! I'm sorry it took me so long to post it! I just never really got to it! I'm also sorry that I made them so long, but if you guys have read my other stories you should know I write long chapters for a lot of my stories. Anyway it's like midnight here and I stayed up just to post this for you people! I really hope you enjoy it, No hate comments please!**

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the creepypasta characters sadly! -Skullgirl1999 XD**


End file.
